


lights and pines

by lizaane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, because he cant deal with longing, draco malfoy is irritated, sad boi malfoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizaane/pseuds/lizaane
Summary: Hermione Granger is not home for New Year’s.  Draco doesn’t like it. He also doesn’t like the tree.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 54





	lights and pines

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i wrote this fic in a very short time because i just love dramione and cant get enough of them?? like it’s an excuse. it’s my first fic and english isn’t my native language also it’s so fucking soon to write new years fics but here i am. pls forgive me for the mistakes and shit and enjoy!

It was the damn tree. 

It was a seven feet tree at least. There were little and colorful lights covering it and they kept blinking non stop. Cute ornaments were hanged almost every inch of the tree making it almost impossible to see the said tree. And of course, the enormous grey star was sat on top of it. 

Draco hated it. 

Hated the lights, the little balls, cute angels and the shining stars.   
But mostly he hated what it reminded to him. At first they agreed to not buy a tree at all. Because their flat was too small-it just didn’t have the place to set a tree from all of those books- and they were too busy to decorate one and it would be a complete pain the arse to detach the tree with all of the ornaments. So they decided to leave it. 

But _of course_ it will be a cold day in hell when Hermione Granger actually goes with what they agreed on.

A few days after their mutual decision on not buying a tree Hermione thought it was unacceptable and just bought one and hauled it to home. When Draco opened the door to her girlfriend who was standing by an almost seven feet tree with a broad smile on her face, he just couldn’t said no to her.   
So he carried the tree inside, found it a place near the tiny window and the bookshelf, decorated the tree, hanged the lights, lifted Hermione so she could put the star on the top. And it was fun, delightful and god _so worth it_ for the look on her face.   
That was two weeks ago. 

Ten days after that Hermione got a call from her boss, said she had to leave for a few days for some really important job, and told Draco she will make up to it once she returned.   
That was four days ago. 

Draco get it. Hermione adored her job, she loved what she was doing with her life so much that some days Draco actually had to remove her from her desk by throwing her at his shoulder just so she can sleep some. But leaving just four days before new years and not returning anytime soon made Draco thinking about the ways he can make her quit her job. 

He exhaled a long sigh and lounged on to the green couch without leaving his eyes from the tree. He took a long sip from the tumbler in his hand then let it rest on his knee. He had come home half an hour ago. There was a party at Potter’s house and he wouldn’t gone for his life without Hermione by his side but when said Hermione called him this morning and told him that she couldn’t come home for a few days, although he should definetely go to Harry’s because he was expected and it would be rude not to attend. 

Draco Malfoy wasn’t stupid. He knew his girlfriend was just pushing him to soicalize when she was not here because his only two friends-Theo and Pansy- were out of town for holidays and Draco just didn’t celebrate the holidays with his parents the last four years. And he was more than happy for it because there was Granger. She was _always_ there for him. 

Except for now obviously. 

He checked his phone and saw there was ten minutes to midnight. For a second his hand hovered above the contacts but Hermione was probably asleep or doing work or whatever she was doing at the other side of the ocean. He throw his phone to the side table and finished the rest of his drink in one sip. He let his head fall to the couch and gritted his teeth while looking at the tree murderously.  
“Happy _fucking_ new year.”

Before he can grasp what was going on he heard a soft and oh so familiar snort. 

“What did the poor tree had done to you, Malfoy?”

Draco was on his feet and swirling in the matter of seconds. Hermione Granger was there, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest and a sly smile on her face. 

Draco felt the relief and ease he always felt when he was around her. Suddenly the last four days didn’t matter to him at all because she was fucking here now. A smile tugged at his lips. 

“Nothing. It just kept reminding me of your absence so I thought about chopping it and making it a hearth instead but it’s all gone now.”

Hermione smiled broadly and took a few steps toward him. He met her in the middle and like strings who can’t be untangled, their limbs found each other. Her arms circled his neck. His hands rested on her hips and slowly found their way to the base of her neck. “Happy new years darlin’.” Hermione murmured with an apolegetic look on her face. 

Draco found his breath at least, his forehead touched hers in an intimate way.   
“Just don’t leave me like this ever again and it _will_ be a happy new year indeed.”

Hermione snorted and pulled him for a kiss.


End file.
